Dumbledore's Request
by Stormy Nights
Summary: AU. Dumbledore makes a strange request leaving nine teenagers to deal with the changes it brings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I'm not richer than the Queen of England and I'm writing this just for fun, so kindly don't sue.

Prologue

Prologue

July 1st, 2001- The summer after Draco Malfoy's 5th year

"Draco, luv, I have something to tell you," Narcissa Malfoy nervously told her son.

"What?" Draco's short response was unsurprising though Narcissa sighed anyway. Ever since Lucius had been thrown into Azkaban, Draco, unless he was yelling or shocked, had kept his comments short or not said anything at all. She knew he'd never loved Lucius, hell he hadn't even looked up to the man in admiration when he was a toddler like most kids did. So if that was so then what was wrong?

"Mother? Are you alright?" Draco inquired after a prolonged silence.

"What? Oh, yes, dear, you see you aren't an only child," Narcissa informed him calmly. Draco looked at her disbelievingly but remained silent so she continued. "I've only been pregnant once, as you know. What you don't know is that I was pregnant with triplets and the night the three of you were born there was a Death Eater's meeting. Your father came home and said that Voldemort wanted your two sisters dead, he said we had an heir and Voldemort didn't want us to have anymore than one child. I never found out why..." Narcissa's voice died.

"Why do I have to know about this if they're dead?" Draco asked coldly.

"Well, see, I convinced your father to just put them up for adoption. They're in Florida." Narcissa enlightened her son. "I've contacted their adopted parents and… And I want to visit them, Draco, to bring them back- maybe? Muggles adopted them but were accepted into Crailimore so they know that they're witches. Did you know that in America you start school at 6? It's just like Muggle School. You learn your letters, numbers, and a few basic spells, well, mainly just how to say them." Narcissa rambled slightly, looking worriedly at her son.

"Okay. When are we going to get them?" Draco's lack of emotion didn't seem to bother Narcissa as she explained elatedly that they were going to go and see the girls immediately.

Florida- The Taylor's

"Libby, Liv, will you come down here please?" Ami Taylor called fretfully.

"I didn't do it!" two identical blonde girls sang out simultaneously as they rushed down the stairs. Both were casually dressed in shorts and tank tops with their hair pulled back into messy ponytails.

Ami and her husband, Andrew, smiled at the sight of them. "We know you didn't. You haven't been home long enough to do anything," Andrew joked. His tone turned serious as he spoke the next sentence. "We need to talk to you about something."

"Uh-oh," the girl wearing lavender intoned.

"Libs? What'd you do?" the one in pink asked her sister.

"I'm not sure, Liv, but didn't they say that we weren't in trouble?" Libby asked twirling her hair nervously.

"Again, you aren't in trouble. Have a seat though, you may need it," Ami warned her daughters anxiously. Libby's eyes widened questioningly and Liv looked uncertainly at her parents.

"Girls, first of all you should know that we were never supposed to tell you this." Andrew paused to collect his thoughts, "Have you ever wondered why we don't have your baby pictures even though we have Claire and Emily's?" Claire and Emily were Andrew and Ami's biological children who were four and six year's younger than Libby and Liv respectively.

"Not really," Libby easily stated. Liv just shook her head.

"Well, it's because," Andrew looked at Ami for help.

"It's because you two were-" Ami's voice broke; she couldn't say it.

"Girls, we love you like our own," Andrew assured them, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Are you saying-" Libby began.

"That we're adopted?" Liv finished.

Ami nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Why couldn't you tell us before? And if you couldn't tell us before then why are you telling us now?" Libby inquired becoming hysterical.

"Your biological father-" Andrew paused looking concernedly at Liv who was not blinking or moving. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She somehow managed to nod her head yes.  
"Okay," Andrew said doubtfully before continuing. "Your biological father didn't want you searching for them when you got older. We told you now because your biological mother wants to see you again. She had you two for two weeks then she had to give you up. I don't think she wanted to though…" Andrew added thoughtfully.

Narcissa, having just arrived to hear the last bit of Andrew's piece, broke in angrily, "Of course I didn't! What kind of mother would I be if I did? If I didn't have a bloody bastard for an ex-husband-"

"Ex?" Draco questioned confused.

"Yes, the divorce was finalized while you were at school. Did you not get the owl?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Draco snapped clearly annoyed, "would I have asked if I had?"

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded. "Anyway, girls, this is your brother Draco and I'm your mother, Narcissa."

"Hi!" Libby greeted, mustering up a fake smile.

"H-he-hello," Liv managed, still partially stunned.

Draco nodded curtly.

"Draco," Narcissa hissed angrily.

Reluctantly Draco extended his hand and corrected himself, "Hello. Pleased to meet you."

Sarcastically, Liv muttered, "Oh yeah, right charmed, no doubt."

"So, you're our brother and you're our mother," Libby said, head bobbing up and down with an odd look on her face. She had a look of calm acceptance on her face, though a look in her eyes revealed that she really just didn't believe that the conversation was taking place.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO FREAKIN' CALM? WE JUST FRICKIN' FOUND OUT THAT WE'RE ADOPTED! THAT WE'VE BEEN LIED TO OUR WHOLE LIVES AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THAT KIND OF THING HAPPENS EVERY DAY!" Liv shouted at her sisters.

"Chill, Liv. It's a dream!" Libby stated rolling her eyes.

"No, Lib, it isn't. Sadly everything happening is real, okay? IT'S ALL FREAKIN' REAL!"

"No! It isn't! If this is real then my name's-," Libby paused thinking. "What's that guy's name... the first British minister dude?"

"Malfoy," Liv replied shortly.

"Yeah then my name's Elizabeth Marie Malfoy!" Libby declared triumphantly.

"Gee, I really hate to break it to you, but actually that is your name," Draco sneered sarcastically.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Libby snarled angrily before realizing what he'd said.

"WHAT?" Libby and Liv yelled.

"Yeah," Draco said dragging the word out. "And why don't you just shove it."

Narcissa glared at him, "Draco, I swear to goodness if you don't behave…" She shook her head. "Seriously though girls, what would you think about spending one month of summer break at the manor and one month here with Draco so the three of you can get to know each other? That is if you're okay with it, I don't want to take them away from you. I mean you did raise them and everything..." Narcissa directed her last comments to Andrew and Ami.

Said couple looked at each other anxiously before Andrew reluctantly stated, "It's fine as long as the girls okay it." All other occupants turned then to peer anxiously at the girls then. "Well…" Libby started, looking at her sister, who nodded at her. "Yeah, we think that sounds alright."

The Rest of Summer

As the girls packed to head off to England they discussed the events that had thrown them for a loop.

"So, if Narcissa didn't want to send us away… Why did she?" Libby wondered aloud.

"Good question. I have no idea. We should find out. And why did her and our dad, whoever that is, get divorced?"

"Not sure. Man, we've definitely got our work cut out for us, don't we?"

"So it would seem."

The girls arrived at Malfoy Manor quickly and promptly decided that House Elves are scary looking creatures, although once Draco displayed their use they accepted their presence with ease. Narcissa set up tea in the dining room once they had settled in and there she related to Libby and Liv the same story she had told Draco about why she had given them up. Then to all three she explained the divorce.

"Your father was at one time a relatively decent man. He's always had some outrageous biases, but I thought I could change him. Unfortunately, Bellatrix stole him completely over to Voldemort's side before my influence could do anything. By then it was too late, we were already married, and I was already pregnant with you three. I hoped perhaps your presence in his life would change him, but as Draco knows he just kept getting worse. Once Harry defeated Voldemort the first time I had so much hope then that we could go and get you girls, but Lucius refused, saying that it would stir up too many questions. I stayed with him less out of love for him and more out of duty for the longest time. When he was thrown into Azkaban I knew Draco would get everything as if he had died so I divorced him. Do I have your support?" Narcissa asked, looking anxiously at her one and only son.

Draco considered her story for only a few moments before nodding and kissing his mother on the cheek. Narcissa's petite frame relaxed then as she gazed adoringly at her children. "Oh! I'm so glad I have you all together again!"

Later that week the triplets went with Narcissa to be reunited with her sister Andromeda. Immediately the girls took to Tonks as they spent several hours there. Draco took a little more time, but he slowly began accepting Ted as a relatively cool guy, even if he was a muggle. By the end of them summer the Malfoy's and Tonk's had become close once more. In fact Tonks helped the triplets re-do all of the wards surrounding the Manor as a precaution for Lucius's escape from Azkaban.

Draco introduced the girls to the Slytherins, which caused the girls to confront Pansy about her behavior around Draco. The conversation went something like this:

Liv: So, Pansy, it seems like you like our brother quite a bit.

Pansy: Yes. Do you have a problem with that?

Libby: Not particularly, other than the fact that it's rather unhealthy for you and we're pretty sure Draco isn't the one for you.

Pansy: Why do you care?

Liv: Well, Pans, we don't really like slutty behavior. It goes against our moral code of conduct and well…. We just don't like seeing someone throwing herself at our brother. It's rather disturbing to tell you the truth.

Libby's nod of agreement finished that conversation and miraculously put an end to Pansy's vulgar behavior around Draco, something which relieved Draco immensely and brought the triplets closer.

Liv also decided Blaise, Draco's best friend, was pretty attractive and began dating him during their stay. The couple decided to try a long-distance relationship, although privately they both worried if it would work considering there was an entire ocean in between them.

The girls even managed to convince Draco to tour muggle London with them and he shockingly found it entertaining. After that, they were able to convince him that calling people mudbloods was not only rude, but a stupid prejudice. After the month was up, the triplets went back to America where they continued acclimating Draco to the idea of liking muggles by introducing him to all of the Taylor family, most of whom he liked, some who he didn't, but that was to be expected as the girls didn't particularly care for their whole family either. Since the Taylor's lived near Daytona the triplets spent a lot of time at the beach where Draco developed a deep appreciation of muggle female clothing although he kept trying to prevent too many guys from looking at his sisters.

September

At long last, September rolled around and for the first time since second year Draco did not once call Hermione Granger a mudblood. Not they suddenly became best friends, in fact, the Golden Trio didn't really notice his changes, but Dumbledore did and he called Draco in to discuss his change of heart a couple of times. Meanwhile, back at Crailimore Libby and Liv continued life as normal, both girl's playing as Chaser's for their school team and looking forward to Christmas break which they split between England and Florida with Draco. Interestingly enough they also began to learn a type of wandless magic that Libby had stumbled across in a book she was reading. It was similar to House Elf magic in that it was completely untraceable. Such was the life of the reunited triplets in their 16th year of life.

**A/N:** Well, I decided that I'm going to attempt to revise this story before continuing, because the writing is rather elementary and I know I can do so much better. Please feel free to review telling me how you think it can be improved though. Hope you're enjoying it!


	2. Tonks, Lupin, and Snape

Disclaimer: Not mine **Disclaimer: Not mine. It's all J.K. Rowling's. (**

Chapter One: Tonks, Snape, and Lupin

Somewhere inside Malfoy Manor an alarm clock went off and Nymphadora Tonks fell out of her borrowed bed.

"Bloody 'ell! What the heck am I doing up this friggin' early?" she asked herself, before checking the calendar on her wall still in her spot on the floor.

"Shit! Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are coming today!" Tonks began muttering obscene words under her breath as she got up and made her way over to her closet. She threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and then headed out of her room to wake up her Aunt 'Cissa as she called Narcissa.

She thought of how strange it was. Sirius's house had been small and didn't have a yard and Lupin's house hadn't been much better. The HQ of the Order had been moved last year after Sirius had fallen behind the veil. She wondered how Harry was doing with Sirius's supposed death. They couldn't really be sure he was dead after all, but they didn't want to give Harry false hope. But back to the first topic, Malfoy Manor was so much better simply because there was so much more room. Everyone had his/her own room and that was saying something. There were about 50 full-time members of the Order. Usually, only some people could stay at the HQs at all times because there just wasn't enough room and they weren't allowed outside just in case Voldemort would get wind of an area around the HQ and come to find Harry outside. But Malfoy Manor had its own village already protected as well as a Quidditch pitch that the triplets, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and whoever else wanted too, could play at.

Speaking of Draco, Tonks couldn't believe how much her cousin had changed since he'd met his sisters, Blaise and Pansy too. Over the summer before his 6th year the girls had definitely softened Draco, Blaise, and Pansy up. The three Slytherins had fallen in love with the two girls and everything that came along with them, in this case muggle things, people, and ideas. At least they had taken to the girls family and friends, but their attitudes in general had become much more accepting and they were less inclined to dislike people just because of their heritage. Of course, that didn't mean the Golden Trio and Ginny had noticed. While the rest of the Weasley's had become well acquainted with the new and improved Malfoy family, Blaise, and Pansy, the Trio and Ginny had been kept in the dark about where the new HQ's location.

Just then a door slammed; Tonks was jolted out of her thoughts. Remus Lupin had just stepped out of Narcissa's room wearing a robe with his clothes gripped in his other hand.

"Well," Tonks snickered suggestively, "glad I didn't set my alarm for any earlier! Wouldn't have wanted to interrupt anything- strenuous."

Lupin blushed blood red and said, "You shouldn't make assumptions Nymphadora, especially when you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks exclaimed with a scowl.

Severus Snape stepped out of his room with no shirt on and Tonks internally groaned. What was it with these people and no clothes? "Lupin. I see you decided to try and pick up from where you left of did you? Did you have to beg Narcissa to give the werewolf another try?" He taunted.

"Go screw yourself, Snape!" Tonks defended Lupin despite having no idea what Snape was talking about. The sexual tension in the room seemed to rise despite Tonks riled tone.

"I think you should be the one doing the screwing," Lupin commented, clearly picking up on the heightened atmosphere.

"REMUS BLOODY LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN DRESSED!" Tonks yelled, face red from anger and embarrassment.

"I think you'd better put some clothes on Lupin before you go around making sexual suggestions to others," Snape returned calmly regarding Tonks with a curious expression.

Lupin blushed again before stalking off to his room.

"Well," Tonks said uncomfortable shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"As interesting as that was, I'm going to tell the house elves to begin getting breakfast ready," Snape said seemingly unaffected.

"You do that. I'm going to get Aunt 'Cissa," Tonks said brushing past him causing a shiver to run up and down her spine. 'Damn! I need a quick screw if Snape's making me want to have sex!' Tonks thought to herself.

**A/N:** So I was planning on only revising one chapter a day, but I figured this one was pretty short so it shouldn't take too much effort. I also didn't do much revision to it… Tell me what you think needs some work and I'd be happy to fix it up a bit more. If you haven't read this before and you somehow stumbled up on it I'll tell you that what you just read won't be the main thing in this story. )


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not J.K. Rowling….

Once inside Flourish Blotts the group of five split up. Libby headed upstairs to the young adult section, Pansy to the trashy romance novels, Liv to the notebooks, and Draco and Blaise to get the schoolbooks. The Golden Trio and Ginny entered just a few moments after them and they too split up. The boys went to collect the schoolbooks while Hermione wandered through some reference books and Ginny went to look at the Young Adult books.

**Libby's Pov**

'Alright… I want this one, I think. Maybe this one too…' A rather angry girl with red hair stomping up the stairs pulled me out of my thoughts. 'Hmm… She looks oddly familiar.'

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No! I hate my family right now. Well not all of them, but honestly! Why do they have to be so damn secretive?" she complained.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you that you look like Charlie Weasley" I asked finally realizing whom she looked like, before answering her rhetorical question, "I totally understand what you mean though." I'd been speaking really fast as usual when she interrupted.

"Of course I look like Charlie! I'm his sister! How do you know him anyway? And how can you possibly understand?" she exploded.

"I was raised for 16 years believing that the Taylor family was my family only to find out that no they aren't and would I like to go to England to get reacquainted with my mother and brother? Oh yeah, and my father is like a deranged murderer! Wait a sec- did you say you are his sister? You're Ginny, right? I know him through my connections," I said importantly.

"Connections?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"The Order," I replied knowing I could trust her. Before either of us could say anything else we heard a loud 'BANG' followed by a shriek that I recognized as Pansy's.

"Uh oh," I murmured anxiously and we both raced down the stairs. I still had the 2 books I was looking at in my hands.

"Why don't you go join your father in Azkaban? It's no more than what you deserve. We all know you're a death eater too," a guy who looked like Ginny, Charlie, and Bill jeered at Draco and Blaise.

Draco pulled his left sleeve down to his elbow to show a clean and muscular arm. Instantly I threw myself into action.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I demanded to know. Draco had the grace to look guilty.

"He started it!" Draco defended and Blaise nodded emphatically in agreement.

"And they say you're older," I muttered. "And you are?" I asked louder looking at the two boys that I didn't know.

"Harry Potter," the guy with messy black hair replied looking slightly scared.

"Ron Weasley. Who are you?" the other guy with the famous Weasley hair and freckles responded angrily.

'Geez, how could Molly have had so many bloody kids? Poor woman,' I thought.  
Out loud I replied, "Libby."

"Libby..." Ron said. "Libby what?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking," I snapped back at him annoyed. Apparently that wasn't the best idea in the world.

"NO! I want to know your last name! Don't you dare ignore me!" Ron shouted angrily at me.

"Watch me," my voice was like ice and my eyes glinted dangerously. "Come on, we're leaving," I said grabbing Draco and Blaise. "Come on, Pans."

Quickly stopping at the counter I told the manager to put the books on the Malfoy account and to owl them to me. We grabbed Liv on our way out the door to collect the rest of our school things.

**3:00 P.M.- 3****rd**** person POV**

"Hurry! We're late," Hermione called back to the boys following her as she ran quickly towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Barely," Ron muttered but obeyed her nevertheless.

Finally, one minute later, they burst through the doors of the pub with their purchases only to see everyone in the Order and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George eating with the same blonde from the bookstore who apparently had a twin, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and DRACO MALFOY! AND THEY WERE LAUGHING!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ron yelled irately.

The entire room fell silent.

"Ron," Hermione hissed heatedly, "everyone's staring."

"I don't care," Ron stated defiantly heading straight towards the table. "Why are you sitting with Slytherins?" he demanded angrily.

"Um... because," Bill responded after pretending to ponder the question.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No one at this table owes you any explanations. I know they're your family members, but they also have their own lives. So why don't you just screw off?" Libby asked crossly.

"Children," Moody admonished irritated. "You need to get along."

"We never said we had a problem with it," Libby retorted.

"Elizabeth," Narcissa warned.

"Mother," Libby returned.

"Would you like to be grounded?" Narcissa asked.

"No thank you," Libby answered simply shaking her head.

"Then behave," Narcissa said calmly turning around.

Libby silently mimicked her causing the table to laugh until Ron opened his mouth.

"So, you're a Malfoy, eh?" he said angrily.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Congratulations, watch me not care," Libby said turning back around to face the rest of the table.

Ron walked over there and pulled her out of the booth. The whole table stood up but Libby motioned them back down.

"You are going to stop doing that."

"And who's going to make me? You? Yeah right. Let go of me now, or else," Libby threatened.

"Or else what? You'll kill me?"

"Nope. I'll do this," Libby responded with a smile and a fierce kick where it hurts.

Ron moaned and fell to the ground.

"Serves you right, Ron. Don't mess with Libby," Bill said grinning in spite of himself.

"Shut up, Bill," Ron managed as he crawled back over to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, who looked impressed and slightly afraid of the girl.

"Okay, I think we should go now," Molly Weasley said scowling at her son and motioning for her daughter to come with her. Arthur walked over to Ron and apparated with him right after Molly to Malfoy Manor where everything was to be explained. Charlie apparated Hermione there right after and Bill took Harry with everyone else following on their own.

Everyone was apparated to the amazing entryway and while the Trio and Ginny were busy gaping, about 50 people apparated in. Ginny came out of her stupor first and turned around.

She apparently didn't like what she saw, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"We live here," Malfoy explained calmly.

"YOU WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO CHANGE WHERE ALL OF US WERE APPARATING TO?" Ron furiously demanded to know.

"I DIDN'T!" Malfoy defended himself. "I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE," Harry accused.

"SILENCE!" Albus Dumbledore yelled stepping onto the scene. Immediately sound ceased. "What is the meaning of this?"

Libby spoke up, "These idiots have decided that Draco is apparently powerful enough to change the location that fifty people simultaneously apparated to and then had the nerve to accuse him of being exactly like Lucius. I'm sure you can understand why that did not go over well."

Ron Harry just gaped like fish.

"Hm, yes, that would make sense. Perhaps Libby you should explain to this group here exactly why things have changed," Dumbledore instructed.

"Well, like I told Ginny, I lived 16 years of my life with loving parents in Florida. We knew that Liv and I were witches because we attended Crailimore, a school where most students are muggle born and we were still allowed off the property to go shopping in wizarding and muggle towns. Then two months before our 16th birthday Mother and Draco showed up. Then we came to England for a month and Draco came with us to Florida for a month too. We all got really close and Draco changed even if you didn't notice. This past year he received a letter from Voldie asking him to join the death eaters and went to Dumbledore. Liv?"

Liv continued, "Dumbledore told him about the order and helped him to come up with an excuse. He wrote a letter that basically said, I'm honored but Dumbledore would find out and I think I can help you more by spying on Potter and groupies. Oh, and it also said that he would join when he got out of school. Surprisingly, Voldie, agreed." Ginny snickered. "Do you have a problem?" Liv inquired with a sneer.

"No, it's just, Voldie," Ginny said giggling over the name.

"Oh, okay. So anyway, Dray contacted Mother, Mother offered to let the Manor be the new HQ and this year we're transferring to Hogwarts," Liv said. "I think that's everything."

"Good. Thank you Elizabeth and Olivia for that summary. Now, are we all in agreement that Draco is not evil? May we all move on now?" Dumbledore asked and the Trio and Ginny nodded. "Okay, the Order and I discussed a problem that we're facing with the kids your age. Many Slytherins don't support Voldemort but are too scared or intimidated to say anything," Dumbledore stated.

"Then how do you know that they don't support Voldemort?" Hermione asked logically.

"Well, you see, many of the girls in Slytherin keep diaries and a lot of them are well…" Dumbledore paused searching for a word.

"Sluts" Draco suggested calmly.

"Well, yes. Anyway-" Dumbledore started to continue.

"Wait a second- you read their diaries?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but-"

Ginny didn't give him a chance to finish, "OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT IS SUCH AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!"

"GENEVER MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly yelled angrily.

"Sorry, mother; sorry, professor," Ginny apologized meekly.

"It's quite all right dear. And you are quite right, but I can't help it. I have to make sure no students are planning incredibly awful pranks, stunts, and other dangerous things in such dangerous times. Anyway, the Order and I were thinking that maybe…"

**A/N:** Oo, I wrote a cliff-hanger. Wow. Didn't know I could do that. Haha. Yeah, so I'm not going to lie, this chapter still sucks pretty bad. Perhaps I'll re-edit it when my teeth don't hurt so bad. Review and let me know what you think!


	4. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Nope, still not J

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not J.K. Rowling….

Once inside Flourish Blotts the group of five split up. Libby headed upstairs to the young adult section, Pansy to the trashy romance novels, Liv to the notebooks, and Draco and Blaise to get the schoolbooks. The Golden Trio and Ginny entered just a few moments after them and they too split up. The boys went to collect the schoolbooks while Hermione wandered through some reference books and Ginny went to look at the Young Adult books.

**Libby's Pov**

'Alright… I want this one, I think. Maybe this one too…' A rather angry girl with red hair stomping up the stairs pulled me out of my thoughts. 'Hmm… She looks oddly familiar.'

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No! I hate my family right now. Well not all of them, but honestly! Why do they have to be so damn secretive?" she complained.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you that you look like Charlie Weasley" I asked finally realizing whom she looked like, before answering her rhetorical question, "I totally understand what you mean though." I'd been speaking really fast as usual when she interrupted.

"Of course I look like Charlie! I'm his sister! How do you know him anyway? And how can you possibly understand?" she exploded.

"I was raised for 16 years believing that the Taylor family was my family only to find out that no they aren't and would I like to go to England to get reacquainted with my mother and brother? Oh yeah, and my father is like a deranged murderer! Wait a sec- did you say you are his sister? You're Ginny, right? I know him through my connections" I said importantly.

"Connections?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"The Order," I replied knowing I could trust her. Before either of us could say anything else we heard a loud 'BANG' followed by a shriek that I recognized as Pansy's.

"Uh oh," I murmured anxiously and we both raced down the stairs. I still had the 2 books I was looking at in my hands.

"Why don't you go join your father in Azkaban? It's no more than what you deserve. We all know you're a death eater too," a guy who looked like Ginny, Charlie, and Bill jeered at Draco and Blaise.

Draco pulled his left sleeve down to his elbow to show a clean and muscular arm. Instantly I threw myself into action.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I demanded to know. Draco had the grace to look guilty.

"He started it" Draco defended and Blaise nodded emphatically in agreement.

"And they say you're older," I muttered. "And you are?" I asked louder looking at the two boys that I didn't know.

"Harry Potter," the guy with messy black hair replied looking slightly scared.

"Ron Weasley. Who are you?" the other guy with the famous Weasley hair and freckles responded angrily.

'Geez, how could Molly have had so many bloody kids? Poor woman,' I thought.  
Out loud I replied, "Libby."

"Libby..." Ron said. "Libby what?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking," I snapped back at him annoyed. Apparently that wasn't the best idea in the world.

"NO! I want to know your last name! Don't you dare ignore me!" Ron shouted angrily at me.

"Watch me," my voice was like ice and my eyes glinted dangerously. "Come on, we're leaving" I said grabbing Draco and Blaise. "Come on, Pans."  
Quickly stopping at the counter I told the manager to put the books on the Malfoy account and to owl them to me. We grabbed Liv on our way out the door to collect the rest of our school things.

**3:00 P.M.- 3****rd**** person POV**

"Hurry! We're late," Hermione called back to the boys following her as she ran quickly towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Barely," Ron muttered but obeyed her nevertheless.

Finally, one minute later, they burst through the doors of the pub with their purchases only to see everyone in the Order and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George eating with the same blonde from the bookstore who apparently had a twin, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and DRACO MALFOY! AND THEY WERE LAUGHING!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ron yelled irately.

The entire room fell silent.

"Ron," Hermione hissed heatedly, "everyone's looking"

"I don't care," Ron stated defiantly heading straight towards the table. "Why are you sitting with Slytherins?" he demanded angrily.

"Um... because," Bill responded after pretending to ponder the question.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No one at this table owes you any explanations. I know they're your family members, but they also have their own lives. So why don't you just screw off?" Libby asked crossly.

"Children," Moody admonished irritated. "You need to get along."

"We never said we had a problem with it," Libby retorted.

"Elizabeth," Narcissa warned.

"Mother," Libby returned.

"Would you like to be grounded?" Narcissa asked.

"No thank you," Libby answered simply shaking her head.

"Then behave," Narcissa said calmly turning around.

Libby silently mimicked her causing the table to laugh until Ron opened his mouth.

"So, you're a Malfoy, eh?" he said angrily.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Congratulations, watch me not care" Libby said turning back around to face the rest of the table.

Ron walked over there and pulled her out of the booth. The whole table stood up but Libby motioned them back down.

"You are going to stop doing that."

"And who's going to make me? You? Yeah right. Let go of me now, or else," Libby threatened.

"Or else what? You'll kill me?"

"Nope. I'll do this," Libby responded with a smile and a fierce kick where it hurts.

Ron moaned and fell to the ground.

"Serves you right, Ron. Don't mess with Libby," Bill said grinning in spite of himself.

"Shut up, Bill," Ron managed as he crawled back over to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, who looked impressed and slightly afraid of the girl.

"Okay, I think we should go now," Molly Weasley said scowling at her son and motioning for her daughter to come with her. Arthur walked over to Ron and apparated with him right after Molly to Malfoy Manor where everything was to be explained. Charlie apparated Hermione there right after and Bill took Harry with everyone else following on their own.

Everyone was apparated to an amazing room and while the Trio and Ginny were busy looking around and gaping about 50 people apparated in. Ginny came out of her stupor first and turned around.

She apparently didn't like what she saw, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"We live here," Malfoy explained calmly.

"YOU WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO CHANGE WHERE ALL OF US WERE APPARATING TO?" Ron furiously demanded to know.

"I DIDN'T!" Malfoy defended himself. "I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE," Harry accused.

"SILENCE!" Albus Dumbledore yelled stepping onto the scene. Immediately sound ceased. "What is the meaning of this?"

Libby spoke up, "These idiots have decided that Draco is apparently powerful enough to change the location that fifty people simultaneously apparated to and then had the nerve to accuse him of being exactly like Lucius. I'm sure you can understand why that did not go over well."

Ron Harry just gaped like fish.

"Hm, yes, that would make sense. Perhaps Libby you should explain to this group here exactly why things have changed," Dumbledore instructed.

"Well, like I told Ginny, I lived 16 years of my life with loving parents in Florida. We knew that Liv and I were witches because we attended Crailimore, a school where most students are muggle born and we were still allowed off the property to go shopping in wizarding and muggle towns. Then two months before our 16th birthday Mother and Draco showed up. Then we came to England for a month and Draco came with us to Florida for a month too. We all got really close and Draco changed even if you didn't notice. This past year he received a letter from Voldie asking him to join the death eaters and went to Dumbledore. Liv?"

Liv continued, "Dumbledore told him about the order and helped him to come up with an excuse. He wrote a letter that basically said, I'm honored but Dumbledore would find out and I think I can help you more by spying on Potter and groupies. Oh, and it also said that he would join when he got out of school. Surprisingly, Voldie, agreed." Ginny snickered. "Do you have a problem?" Liv inquired with a sneer.

"No, it's just, Voldie" Ginny said giggling over the name.

"Oh, okay. So anyway, Dray contacted Mother, Mother offered to let the Manor be the new HQ and this year we're transferring to Hogwarts" Liv said. "I think that's everything."

"Good. So, now you see that Draco isn't evil. May we all move on now?" Dumbledore asked and the Trio and Ginny all nodded. "Okay, the Order and I discussed a problem that we're facing with the kids your age. Many Slytherins don't support Voldemort but are too scared or intimidated to say anything," Dumbledore stated.

"Then how do you know that they don't support Voldemort?" Hermione asked logically.

"Well, you see, many of the girls in Slytherin keep diaries and a lot of them are well…" Dumbledore paused searching for a word.

"Sluts" Draco suggested calmly.

"Well, yes. Anyway-" Dumbledore started to continue.

"Wait a second- you read their diaries?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but-"

Ginny didn't give him a chance to finish, "OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT IS SUCH AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!"

"GENEVER MOLLY WEASLEY" Molly yelled angrily.

"Sorry, mother; sorry, professor," Ginny apologized meekly.

"It's quite all right dear. And you are quite right, but I can't help it. I have to make sure no students are planning incredibly awful pranks, stunts, and other dangerous things in such dangerous times. Anyway, the Order and I were thinking that maybe…"

**A/N:** Oo, I wrote a cliff-hanger. Wow. Didn't know I could do that. Haha. Yeah, so I'm not going to lie, this chapter still sucks pretty bad. Perhaps I'll re-edit it when my teeth don't hurt so bad. Review and let me know what you think!


	5. The Request

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 4: The Request

Narcissa interrupted, "Albus, are you sure they can handle this?"

"Mother! What is it, Professor?" Draco asked exasperated.

"Well, Draco, the Order has discussed the importance of uniting Hogwarts and preventing as many people as possible from turning to Voldemort. We feel that the best way to do this is to capture as much attention as possible toward cooperation between people of opposite sides. In other words, we would like to capture the media and gossip wheels around England, especially within Hogwarts. To do that we thought that two relationships would be the easiest way to go about this."

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked mystified.

"What Dumbledore is trying to say is that he wants four of you to get married," Tonks bluntly informed them.

"He wants what?" Libby asked a peculiar expression on her face as if she already knew where this was leading.

"Marriage is forever. It's the truest expression of cooperation," Snape told them gently.

"What- Who?" Ron dazedly questioned.

"That is for you to decide. However, I would like Draco and Harry to be one half of each couple. Of course the triplets would be best from the Slytherins merely because their sphere of influence is bigger than yours, sorry Pansy, Blaise," Dumbledore explained to the ruffled and irritated Pansy and Blaise.

"Um... Professor," Libby bit her lip. "I understand why, but you said marriage is forever and... What exactly are you expecting?"

"It would be nice if you could remain married for the duration of the war, and I have no doubt that it would be helpful to all of you to have someone to confide in. The nine of you could become quite close, you'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yes, but sir, I don't believe in divorce and Liv doesn't either."

Draco cut her off, "Plus, it would look really bad on the family if we divorced one of them."

"You could have the marriage annulled. Or you could fall in love. You never know," Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"Who exactly would you like to have get married, professor? Because obviously I can choose between Genevra or Granger over there, but which one would be better?" Draco questioned.

"Actually, Draco, either one would be fine. Perhaps you should discuss that amongst yourselves?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Wait- who exactly would I marry?" Harry asked still bewildered.

"Me," Libby said sighing.

"Why you?" Draco and Liv asked simultaneously.

"Simple. Liv and Blaise are meant to be and Pansy actually enjoys being single. That leaves me. Besides, it's not like it's the end of the world," Libby answered sadly.

"You are way too noble for your own good but thank you," Liv told her sister wrapping her in a hug. "Maybe this is for the best, sis."

"You really think so?"

"Who knows?" Draco said thoughtfully wrapping the two of them in a big bear hug. Narcissa, Snape, Tonks, Pansy, Blaise, and Lupin joined.

"What the heck?" Hermione asked. "Did I just see Draco Malfoy be all sweet and sensitive?"

"I- I think so," Ginny said dazed.

"Maybe he has changed. He obviously took it as an insult when we called him his father. I dunno, maybe..." Hermione trailed off.

"No, just no, Hermione. Malfoy doesn't change," Ron protested.

"You were wrong about Snape, Ron. Who's to say you aren't wrong about Malfoy too?" Ginny pointed out.

"Okay, this is like, way too serious! We need to do something else," Libby commented wiping her eyes.

"You all need to get to know each other, so no going out unless you mean to go to the pool or hot tub," Narcissa told her children and the "adopted" ones.

"Please, Mother. They can come too," Libby begged.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You all should stay in and get to know each other. All of you! You really need to get along, learn some things about each other. Figure out how this is going to work. Alright?"

"Yes, mother," the triplets responded dejectedly.

"How are we supposed to get to know each other?" Hermione questioned.

"However you would like."

"Well, that was helpful," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Fine, whose room?" Draco asked, taking control as usual.

"Mine," Libby stated wanting all the comfort she could get.

"Okay," Pansy, Blaise, Liv, and Draco all agreed and with that they led the others upstairs.

As soon as the children were out of the room Snape asked, "Do you think this will work, Albus?"

"I hope so Severus, I hope so. We need to be united and I think only they can do it."

**A/N:** Another chapter edited. I'm starting to get into this story again. I can't wait to finish editing so I can write some new stuff.


	6. Getting to Know One Another

Disclaimer: Not J

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 5: Getting to Know One Another

"Well, let's think about this logically. What all should we absolutely know about each other? As in what are people going to assume we should know… And if there's anything that can help us get along a bit… How should we do this?" Libby surveyed the group taking in facial expressions before Hermione spoke up.

"Should we do a basic survey and then hang out a little bit more every day until we all know each other well enough?"

"Sounds good to me," Libby agreed, "So, should we write answers to the basics or answer aloud?" The group went unanimously for the written. "Well then… Full name first, then your birthday… Then, favorite food, color, subject, one word that you think best describes your personality, worst habit, one thing you like about yourself, and your worst fear," Libby instructed.

So with that, the writing began.

Libby's paper:

Elizabeth Marie Malfoy  
August 12  
Mashed potatoes  
Baby blue  
Charms  
Contemplative  
Procrastinating  
Physically? My eyes. Personality wise? I'm a pretty good listener.  
Losing loved ones

Liv's paper:

Olivia Renee Malfoy  
August 12  
Mashed potatoes  
Hot Pink  
Transfiguration  
Outgoing  
I'm too indecisive.  
Well, I like my hair…  
Failure

Draco's paper:

Draco Xavier Malfoy  
August 12  
Apple pie  
Emerald Green  
Potions  
Collected  
Lying  
My hair  
Loss of freedom

Blaise's paper:

Blaise Andrew Zabini  
May 6  
Ice cream  
Silver  
Ancient Runes  
Sneaky  
Overly-analytical  
My eyes  
Loved ones dying

Pansy's paper:

Pansy Penelope Parkinson (Don't laugh)  
December 12  
Cookie dough ice cream  
Crimson  
Charms  
Sly  
Flirting…  
My body?  
Death

Harry's paper:

Harry James Potter  
July 31  
Scarlet and green  
Pudding  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Uh… Brave, maybe?  
Hermione says I have a hero complex.  
I don't know… I guess my eyes, they're the same color as my mum's.  
Fear

Ginny's paper:

Genevra Molly Weasley  
October 21  
Chicken  
Navy blue  
Potions  
Witty  
Apparently, I'm too sarcastic.  
Uh… I don't know. My hair can be alright sometimes.  
Being controlled/possessed

Ron's paper:  
Ronald Billus Weasley  
January 2  
Scarlet and Gold  
Pudding  
Charms  
Not sure… Funny, perhaps?  
I get jealous fairly easily.  
Um… I dunno.  
Spiders

Hermione's paper:

Hermione Elizabeth Granger  
September 19  
Red  
Fish and Chips  
Ancient Runes  
Intelligent  
I can be semi-obsessive.  
Imperfection

Once everyone had finished the group passed around the paper's looking over the everyone's answers.

"Um, guys, we need some music," Pansy commented as the silence was driving her crazy. Libby obliged quickly putting on some Breaking Benjamin to fit her mood.

Harry seemed to like it, but Hermione put her hands over her ears and cried, "This isn't music!"

Libby looked at her curiously, "And what exactly do you consider music?"

"I don't know. Something more calm. Something like the Backstreet Boys or NSync."

Libby shrugged, "Yeah, I used to completely adore them, but Breaking Benjamin rocks when you're freaking out internally."

"Why? It's not like it calms you down," Hermione muttered.

"Sure it does!" Harry exclaimed. "I think I like this!"

"Oh good! That means we should be able to get along," Libby mused. "I don't think I could handle being around you a lot if we didn't share musical tastes. I'll burn you a cd of some of my favorites if you'd like."

"Thanks," Harry replied, genuinely surprised. "I'd like that."

"So, not to distract from the bonding, but Draco you really need to figure out who you would rather marry, and do it quickly. The two of you and Libs and Harry will need to go public as soon as possible. We'll need to start setting up appearances and we've got to plan some parties. The engagements can be announced at your birthday party which can be held here on July 31. That's a Friday. We'll have the 6th and 7th years here so they can spread the word. That means that we have two weeks to plan two huge parties and the wedding will be... August 20th. We need to get busy," Liv surmised quickly.

"Two parties?" Harry asked confused and clearly still processing everything he'd just been told.

"Yes, we'll make a sacrifice and make our birthday party and engagement party as well. Oh, and we have to plan a wedding shower, and then we have the bachlor and bachlorette parties," Draco said. "And… Weasley- er, Ginny, that is and Grange- Hermione… You two can duke it out."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. "You," they both stated simultaneously pointing a finger at each other.

"How about you pull straws?" Blaise suggested. The girl's agreed and so Blaise cut a straw in two pieces and Ginny wound up pulling the short one. Internally Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. He might be okay with muggles, but that didn't mean he wanted the Malfoy bloodline to become mixed.

"Alright then, let's get started," Liv declared wickedly snapping her fingers. Her pink dell laptop flew at her and she caught it easily. "Blaise and I will take the guest lists."

"Ginny and I will take the food," Draco's voice sounded strained.

"Harry and I will make invitations," Libby volunteered.

"Weasley, Granger, and I will find music for the parties and wedding. Do we want a DJ who'll play our music or his own?" Pansy asked.

"For the parties, his own. For the wedding ours. You know our style Pans," Draco instructed.

"Deal," Pansy said. "Let's get started."

**A/N**: Well, that's yet another edited chapter. Let me know what you think… I'm not really sure how I think it's going…


	7. Conversations and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling's books.**

Conversations and Surprises

"Harry, Libby," Molly Weasley called knocking on Libby's door, "Dumbledore wants you downstairs."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be down in a second," Harry called.

"Alright, dears," Molly said heading to Draco's room to get Ginny and Draco. She couldn't believe that her baby was actually going to get married. She hadn't even finished school yet for heavens sake! Not to mention she was marrying a Malfoy! Sure, Draco was a nice boy but still... Although she had to admit that Genevra Malfoy didn't sound bad at all.

Arriving at Draco's door and informing them that they too were needed downstairs Molly continued down the hall to Liv's room and then Pansy's. She hadn't heard any arguing from any of the rooms other than Pansy's, something about music, which she considered a good thing. Molly finally began her way downstairs and saw Libby and Ginny looking incredibly exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

Once everyone had gathered in the parlor, Dumbledore stood and said, "Hello everyone. I am sure you have heard about Fudge turning in his resignation and appointing me to elect the next minister of magic." Heads nodded all around and a few whispers were quickly exchanged until Dumbledore continued. "I have decided that Arthur Weasley would make the perfect candidate. However, I thought that we should vote. All those in agreement please raise your right hand." Every hand in the room went up with no hesitation, everyone knowing that Arthur would not take any bribe and could easily handle the responsibility. "Good, Narcissa and Tonks will be in charge of planning the party which will be two days from now. I have reserved the ballroom at Dragon's Village. The party will be at 7:00. It will be the first night of publicity for Harry, Libby, Ginny, and Draco. They have all agreed to help unite the school. The date of the wedding has been set for August 20th, I believe. Am I correct, Miss Malfoy?" At Libby's nod he continued, "And for a location, might I suggest Hogwarts? The wards could be altered for you family, I do believe."

Draco had to nod in acceptance for Libby's sake as her knees had just given out. She would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Harry catching her. "What's wrong?" he questioned her worriedly.

"Mom's going to kill me and Daddy's going to kill you. Or- worse" she said giving him a glance that conveyed exactly what she meant. "We're going to have to do this in person though too, otherwise she'll do it at the wedding! We'll do it tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you? We'll have to check with Dray and Liv but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Libby's words came out in a jumble, which caused Harry some concern, but he figured she was just over-exaggerating.

"Certainly. That's not a problem. Why aren't you worried about your brother though, too?" Harry questioned, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Maybe a little. She didn't raise Draco though, so not nearly as mad as she will be at me, or maybe Dumbledore. She might even get mad at mother..." Libby trailed off.

"We'll just have to be careful with what we say and do then won't we?" Harry asked her with a comforting smile. The two of them were trying very hard to get along well, and for Libby it wasn't that hard. Harry was a great guy even if Draco didn't like him. Harry, on the other hand, was having issues getting over the fact that the sweet girl he was currently engaged to was the sister of his Hogwarts enemy.

"I guess, thanks Harry," Libby's tone telling how worn out she was.

Harry noticed and waited for a pause in Dumbledore's speech before excusing all of the younger order members. "How much did you get done?" Harry asked once they were all out in the hallway.

"We have your birthday music done. We almost have the triplets, and we haven't even started on the wedding," Pansy reported.

"Can we have kareoke at the wedding? Please! And I want to chose the music, if you don't mind," Libby said. "Ginny could help me."

"It's your wedding," Draco agreed smiling at his sister. "Whatever you- and Ginny- want is fine for me- and Harry."

"Thanks, Dray!" Libby exclaimed even as her body swayed slightly.

"Libby! Are you okay?" Liv asked concern evident in her voice.

"I'm just really t-" Libby cut herself off, stunned. She was suddenly in the air being carried like a baby, by Harry. "Thanks," she said shocked as Harry carried her away.

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job," Harry modestly replied coming to a stop at Libby's door. She opened the door for him as his hands were occupied and he walked into her room and gently laid her down in the center of her bed. Then, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell and her clothes transformed into modest pajamas.

Giving him a skeptical look she asked for his wand and once he'd given it to her she informed him, "I don't sleep in stuff like this. I get too hot. I sleep like this, villanoctia" His respectable pajamas were then replaced with a pair of short shorts and a skimpy tank top. "You'd better get used to this, Harry, don't think I'm changing what I wear to bed just because someone else is going to be in it."

Harry just gaped open mouthed as she curled up under the covers. "Uh... right... of course not... Good night."

"What? I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" Libby asked grinning impishly.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Harry joked with a smile as he began playfully flirting with his fiancé.

"I don't know, but why don't you come over here and give me one before I get mad?"

"I'd love to," Harry said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile in the hallway after Harry took Libby into her room Ginny started rapidly paling.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked cringing. Although he hadn't put it down on his survey, crying women absolutely terrified him and he'd long since learned to recognize the signs.

"I'm getting married," Ginny stated.

"Yes..."

"To you."

"Yes..."

"But you hate me."

"Uh... Not exactly."

"What?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't like your brother." Draco explained.

"Then why... Never mind."

"Why what? Why don't I fall at your feet like Saint Potter?" Draco snapped. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Ginny."

A pair of lips suddenly fell on his but before he could do anything they were gone. For once it was Draco who was left speechless.

"I never asked you to be perfect, nor would I want you to be, Draco. I don't care if you're not like Harry. I'm glad you aren't perfect, because that would be hard to measure up to. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Draco said still confused. How did this girl have the power to make him go speechless? No one else could do it. They never had. Draco may have remained silent but he was never rendered speechless. Why had she kissed him anyway? It wasn't like she liked him, did she? No, of course not!

Draco walked to his room utterly confused. "I have seriously got to stop thinking," he moaned aloud.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously from his location beside Draco's doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Draco questioned suspiciously.

"Thought you might want to talk to someone and because I know Ron won't understand any of this because he isn't going through it and despite not knowing Zabini, sorry Blaise, I'm going to assume he won't either."

"True, but then again, Libby's my sister and I'm not sure I really want to know what you do when you aren't around us... Screw that, yes I do." Draco said, his over-protective instincts kicking in.

Harry laughed, "And Ginny may as well be my sister so I'm sure we both have information to give. Besides if we're going to get married to each other's sisters we should probably get along. A little bit anyway. What house is Libby in? Was she actually sorted?"

"You have an uncanny knack of changing subjects easily. She was sorted into Slytherin. She isn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor, or smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and not, well, dumb enough to be in Hufflepuff. Libby can be brave, don't get me wrong. It just has to have something to do with someone she loves being in danger, as long as the danger is not spiders. She's smart too, she just isn't obsessed with knowing everything and never studies," Draco answered easily. "What's Ginny like?"

"Thanks. She is always trying to prove herself. She feels obligated to, after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. She's really smart, obviously, and really brave. In 5th year, we didn't ask her to come with us, she just came. She came out of it too, with no help really. She's nice, funny, sweet, and a little bit sensitive. Oh and she has a vicious temper! If you can help it, never get on the wrong side of her. It might just be the last thing you do. What's Libby like?"

"Thanks. Libby will do anything to keep her family safe. Even if it means giving up what she really wants, which is a fairy tale wedding to her knight in shinning armor. She loves gossiping but doesn't go overboard. She won't read peoples mail or something just to find out who they're dating or what's wrong with them. She loves to have fun and is funny without trying to be. Her and Liv both can be very sarcastic but Libby is generally the nicer one of the two. Um... she has a terrifying temper too, so yeah. She has really bad mood swings and is normally perky. She gets sugar high really easily too. That's pretty much all I can think of..."

"Cool, well, I'm completely worn out so we'll talk more later. Okay?"

"Whatever. See you tomorrow. Oh, did Libby talk to you about mom and dad?"

"I found out that her dad might kill me, or worse, but I think she's being a little dramatic. She said we have to go see them tomorrow and tell them then."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure. They're really nice just protective of their 'baby' girls. Me too, actually, but not nearly as bad. Anyway, goodnight."

"You too," Harry said and with that he left with thoughts of tomorrow swarming his brain. Sleep didn't come easily that night to say the least.

**A/N:** More editing. My brain is quickly becoming exhausted, but I'm determined to finish this! Let me know what you think, especially if you think it's getting better. I could use the encouragement.


	8. Rings

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling. **

"Elizabeth, wake up!" Draco snapped, barging into his sister's room. "It's noon!" He flipped on the light switch and stormed over to the bed to prod his stubborn sister.

"So, wake me up in an hour," Libby growled angrily, rolling back over in her nice warm bed and pulling the covers over her head.

"Please, Libby. We have to get engagement rings today and we have to go talk to mom and dad. You have got to get up!" Draco tried a different tactic, but it failed too.

"You're a complete idiot if you think I'm choosing my own engagement ring!" Libby retorted crossly.

"Fine! Just get ready, please. I'll take Potter and we'll go get the rings. Sound good?"

"I guess," Libby agreed reluctantly, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Bring me back coffee!" she called back to him.

--

Draco sighed as he dragged Harry into the nicest jewelry store in Diagon Alley. He had a feeling the day was going to last forever.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again! And you are?" a boisterous and balding shopkeeper exclaimed, delighted to see one of his best customers again.

"Harry Potter, sir."

The man gaped momentarily before recovering himself, "Pleasure to meet you my boy! I'm Bill. And what are you two fine young men looking for?"

"Engagement rings," Draco responded shortly.

"Engagement rings?" The man paused shocked once more, "And who are the lucky young women?"

"Genevra Weasley and my sister," Draco informed him dryly.

"Your sister?" Bill questioned his eyes wide. He was quite fond of Libby. She alone provided him with a great amount of profit in any given month. As such he was able to provide Harry with a starting point, "Do give her my congratulations! And your young woman as well! Mr. Potter, sapphires and diamonds are right here. Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest what to do about your fiancée's ring. All of the engagement rings are right here though, so feel free to look around. Call me if you find something," and with that Bill headed over to the door to greet to two customers who had just entered.

"Malfoy, where are we?" Harry asked, completely bewildered as he looked around the very large jewelry store he was standing in.

"A very famous jewelry store in Diagon Alley. Libby loves this place. You're looking for a blue sapphire princess cut with diamonds cut the same," Draco informed him briefly. He then walked over and began scrutinize the engagement rings.

"Uh... right... You do realize I have no idea what you're talking about? And are you sure you can't pick it out?" Harry asked, as if Draco hadn't already walked away.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco looked horrified. "If she found out that I'd helped you pick out her engagement ring she'd shoot me! Just find a few rings that look pretty and I'll tell you if I think they'll work. Okay?"

"Sure, just don't blame me if we're here forever."

"We won't be," Draco answered debating between the solitary diamond setting or the past, present, future.

"That's what you think," Harry muttered.

"Well, Potter, considering that I'm always right, we'll be out of here within two hours," Draco predicted confidently, deciding that the solitary diamond setting was more striking and looking around for Bill.

"What makes you so sure?"

"What are you? A procrastinator of torture?" Draco questioned, looking at Harry in annoyance.

"Maybe. But you never answered the question."

"Potter, find my sister a ring or I swear I'll kill you."

"Sure, Malfoy. Let me get right on that considering I have no idea what I'm looking for!"

"How are you doing boys? Have you found anything that looks promising?" Bill interrupted.

"What is a princess cut?" Harry asked before Draco could interject.

"A princess cut..."

--

"Hey, Ginny... Can I talk to you for a minute?" Libby asked her future sister-in-law nervously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like my brother? Or my fiancé?" Libby questioned, gazing seriously at the other girl.

"Um... why?" Ginny asked, a surprised expression on her face.

"Well, I saw you kiss Dray last night but I know you used to like Harry, and while I'm sure you don't anymore I just wanted to make sure because I want to get off on the right foot with you," Libby quickly explained. She truly hoped the girl didn't like Harry. It would make for a very uncomfortable life and there was no way she was going to share her future husband.

"I just want to have a marriage that isn't completely stiff and formal. I mean, I'd like for there to be some contact, you know?" Ginny explained.

"Of course, I completely understand. I was just making sure. But do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't lead him on if you don't like him," and with that Libby turned on her heel and walked back out of the room. She sincerely hoped Ginny wasn't lying to her and decided to just believe her instead of worrying about it.

**A/N:** Yay! I'm finished editing! Now I get to actually start writing it again! I'm quite excited.


	9. A Talk With the Parents

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: Alright, first brand new chapter! I hope you all like it. It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review! Tell me what you think. Oh, and let me know if I over-use any words. I try to catch that, but if I didn't let me know. Okay, thanks!**

"You should actually propose to her, Potter," Draco pointed out as they walked out of the jeweler's shop together exactly an hour and half after they'd entered.

"Erm… Right. How exactly should I go about doing that?" Harry asked in a rather strained voice.

Draco glanced over at him with a look that revealed just what he thought of Harry's intelligence level. "Well… You can't really make any charming declarations of love towards her since they would be lies and she hates being lied to, but I guess you could take her out to her favorite restaurant. Make it a pretty date and then propose. She'd be rather happy about that."

"Okay. I can do that. Do I have to do the whole down on one knee?" Draco gave him an 'are-you-seriously-asking-that-question?' kind of look. "Right, stupid question."

"Quite."

**Later**

Finally arriving back at the manor, Harry and Draco split up. Harry found himself in a few moments standing in front of Libby's door when Hermione startled him out of his reverie.

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked turning to face her.

"I know that you think Dumbledore knows what he's doing and you trust him unconditionally, but don't you think this is a bit bizarre? I mean, yes, Draco looks like he's changed and Libby and Liv seem like really nice people and all, but still…"

"Hermione… I think that all things considered, if Dumbledore thinks that this will unite the school and prevent Voldemort from getting more followers than it's worth it. Plus, there will be less people locked up in Azkaban, and Azkaban is something I don't think I'd wish on anyone who didn't truly believe in the cause that landed them there."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose you're right," she sighed. "Lupin showed me the library earlier, so I think I'm going to head there. It's huge Harry, it's like Heaven!"

Harry laughed and waved her off before knocking on Libby's door and saying her name. The girl answered the door looking slightly confused and, thankfully, in Harry's mind, dressed for the day in sensible attire that wasn't showing off too much tantalizing skin.

"Hi?" Libby asked, looking quite confused at Harry's presence outside her door. "Can I help you?" she inquired.

"Can I come in?" In reply Libby strode back to her previous position on her bed, though this time she set her laptop off to the side. "What's your favorite restaurant?"

Libby shrugged, "I'm not particular. Why?"

"Well, two reasons. First, you said that we needed to make publicity, right?" Libby's answer was a disgruntled face, although she did nod. Harry took on a softer tone when he continued, "And I thought we should get to know each other better."

Libby's face lit up, "Really?" She questioned excitedly. "In that case we should go to Three Roses in Diagon Alley. It's one of those really exclusive places where you have to make reservations months in advance, but I can get us in. When did you want to go?"

"How about tonight? After we go visit your parents?"

Libby thought about it… "I suppose… Well, I'll need to make a few phone calls. Do you have dress robes here?"

"Um… Well, I have a pair from three years ago, but I don't think they'll fit. Why?"

"It's a rather fancy place, Harry, and while I would suggest going to a muggle restaurant instead we need to get a head start on the whole publicity thing. Hmm… Go get your dress robes and I'll see what I can do," she declared whilst writing a quick note that she attached to an owl Harry hadn't noticed. "Well? Why aren't you moving?" Libby demanded when she turned around to see Harry still standing there.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just-"

"Yes, you do that."

In the meantime Draco was searching the Manor for Ginny who was not in her room where he had expected to find her. He'd just about given up when he walked into the poolroom and discovered her swimming laps.

"Ginny!" He called in an attempt to get her attention. When she didn't answer he decided to just take a seat. Her engagement ring was resting in his pocket and his mind was racing through several different scenarios in which he could give it to her. He was discarding all of them, knowing full well that his sisters would kill him if he just went, "Hey, here's your ring. Okay, bye." Unfortunately that was about the only option he could come up with that he felt comfortable with. The kiss Ginny had planted on him last night had thrown him for quite a loop. What if she liked him? He supposed that might make it easier for them, but that didn't mean he had a clue what to do about it…

Ginny resurfaced about then with Draco's mind about eight light years away from his physical body. She climbed out of the pool, driven mainly by curiosity and walked over to him. "Draco?" she queried.

When he didn't answer she poked him on the shoulder, effectively startling him out of his thoughts. "Draco," she repeated, "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Draco explained sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Draco suggested purposefully avoiding her question.

"I suppose," Ginny agreed reluctantly, suspicion tainting her tone.

"It's just… We should talk," Draco hastily defended himself from her unspoken accusations.

"Alright, Draco. We can go for a walk. Can I change first?" Ginny questioned. After receiving Draco's consent she went back to her room to change, agreeing to meet up with Draco in twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes later Draco knocked on Ginny's door and led her out to the Conservatory. They talked about random and completely meaningless things until he got to the yellow roses.

"You know, yellow roses are supposed to mean friendship," Draco informed Ginny. The girl looked at him and nodded clearly wondering where he was headed with this line of topic. "I'm going to be honest and tell you that I'm not sure if we'll ever fall in love," Draco admitted, "but I really hope and think that we can at the very least be pretty close friends."

Ginny searched his face, as if trying to read deeper into his words even as Draco got down on one knee and opened the jewelry box that held a simple one carat diamond on a platinum band and asked, "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock and her right hand flew to cover it as she nodded and held out her left hand for Draco to slip the engagement ring on.

"Is it too much?" he questioned worriedly. "Or not enough? We can always exchange it."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, "Oh, Draco, it's beautiful!" Draco nearly fell over in relief. "I hope we can be friends too, Draco," Ginny admitted after a few moments of a strangely comfortable silence, "but I also think I would like more. One day."

Draco nodded, not sure what to say in response. "Perhaps?" he suggested weakly.

Luckily for him, Ginny seemed to take that as consent. "Let's continue our tour," she decided and so they did. That is until Draco realized they had only ten minutes to make it to Florida before Ami would have a fit due to their lack of punctuality.

Draco grabbed Ginny and performed side-along apparation whilst praying Libby had already made it.

Thankfully, she had. Harry's alterations hadn't taken too long and Libby's desire to see her parents after the stressful events of the previous day had caused her to be early rather than late. In fact, when Draco and Ginny arrived Harry and Libby were already ensconced in conversation with Andrew and Ami. It seemed Harry and Andrew were discussing sports while Libby was filling Ami in on all the unimportant details of life at the Manor.

"Draco!" Ami exclaimed, finally noticing the new arrivals. "And…"

"I'm Ginny."

"Ah! Pleasure to meet you! Libby was just telling me a bit about you. You're Fred and George's sister? They sound so funny!" Ami prattled on pulling the girl inside the door. "Now, you all tell me why Liv isn't here."

"Well, mom…" Libby started and then stopped. "Uh…" she looked at Draco for help.

"We wanted to talk to you about something and since Liv isn't really involved in the problem, we didn't figure she needed to come along?" Draco attempted to answer the question. Truthfully, Liv was busy trying to get the parties planned because she didn't want Libby to stress out too terribly and she needed the time to continue planning.

"Oh." Ami didn't seem convinced, but she accepted it nonetheless. "Well, what is this "problem" that the two of you are having that your sister isn't?"

Libby took a deep breath, "Daddy, you should probably come and listen to this too," she said, interrupting Harry and Andrew's conversation. "Now, I know you've always had this plan in your heads about how things should be done, but I need you to hear me out." At this Ami and Andrew exchanged concerned glances before motioning Libby to continue.

"I know I've told you about Dumbledore and how he heads the Order, right?" At her parents nod, Libby continued. "Well, you know the saying 'United we stand, but divided we fall'?"

"Obviously," Ami responded. "The point, Elizabeth?"

"Dumbledore thinks that Hogwarts needs to come together more and in order to do that he would like for metomarryHarryhere and DracotomarryGinny and I'm sorry and I love you and please don't be mad!" Libby stated in a rush blending the terrible words together. She cringed awaiting her parent's anger, but it didn't come. Instead they just sat there with incredibly confused expressions on their face expecting her to re-tell them what on earth she'd just said, but she didn't.

Harry did. "Dumbledore pointed out that inter-house unity is especially important in this time of war and as Gryffindor and Slytherin are the two houses most commonly at each other's throats he wished to show that it doesn't have to be that way. In order to do _that_, he figured the quickest way to win teenagers over is through a relationship and since Draco and I are fairly prominent figures in our respective house's he thought we made the most logical choices. Ginny made sense for Draco because while their families have never really gotten along they haven't ever had the intense exchanges that he and Hermione have had. Libby didn't want Liv to do it and Dumbledore felt that the triplets have the most pull on the Slytherin house. As such it has been decided that we should be married," he attempted to explain as quickly, concisely, and diplomatically as possible.

Unfortunately that didn't seem to matter.

"HE WANTS YOU TO GET MARRIED?" Ami exploded. "Do you even know this boy?"

"Mother!" Libby exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but something has to be done. Voldemort is like Hitler and I don't want to be put in the history books as some girl who could have done more, but didn't. Uniting the British wizarding world is of vital importance right now. It'll be okay though. Harry's a good guy. I just need-" she tried to continue, but her voice broke.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you," Ami switched into comforting mode quickly, but Andrew's face just kept getting more and more red.

"Harry," his steely voice broke through the noise Libby's sobs were making and alerted Harry to the fact that Libby may not have been exaggerating after all. "May I see you in the kitchen."

Internally Harry yelped as he followed Andrew anxiously into the kitchen. "Yes, sir?"

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Andrew queried intensely.

"Uh… Well, sir, Libby said she doesn't believe in divorce and considering that I would rather enjoy living a happy life I hope to one day make a sham of a marriage into a real one. I think your daughter seems like a really nice girl, she seems to really love her brother and sister… Hopefully, I can make her happy," Harry stumbled over some of his words, but even Andrew could tell that he seemed to genuinely like Libby.

"Well, Harry, you're right about one thing. Libby's definitely all about family. She'll do whatever it takes to make those around her happy, but sometimes that means she sacrifices her happiness, so I hope for both your sakes that you can make her happy, as you seem to want to. Now, you seem like a nice kid, so as long as you don't upset my baby girl too bad I guess I'll give you my permission to try and make this thing work."

"Oh, thank you, sir! Libby could definitely use your support, she was really nervous about telling you all. She was afraid she would disappoint you," Harry admitted, feeling slightly less intimidated as he realized that this man truly just wanted what was best for his daughter.

A few hours later a very relieved Libby, a thankful Harry, an amused Ginny, and an abashed Draco arrived back at the Manor. Libby and Harry excused themselves to go get ready for their date later that night leaving Ginny and Draco standing in the hallway.

"So…" Draco began awkwardly.

"That was interesting," Ginny stated with a giggle.

"Yeah. I suppose," Draco agreed. Ginny gave him a pointed look causing him to break out into a sheepish smile, "Yeah, it was pretty funny."

Ginny just laughed, "You're just lucky my family heard it from Dumbledore."

Draco shuddered, "Oh that would've been awful. Your brother's would've massacred me before they even heard the story!"

"Well, good thing that didn't happen, right?" Draco nodded his agreement and the two of them continued walking in a companionable silence towards their rooms.

"This was fun," Draco stated. "We should go somewhere just us soon."

"That would be fun!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, "How about the zoo?" she suggested.

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Cool. Alright, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And with that the two separated with contented smiles gracing their faces.


	10. Getting Personal

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Harry Potter and Elizabeth Malfoy graced the high-class restaurant Three Roses looking quite smashing. Harry's dress robes had been lengthened, still looking good on him and bring out his eyes. Libby was wearing a complimentary emerald green dress that made her skin seem even more pale and flawless. The two were holding hands, necessary to side-along apparate, but they didn't let go even after they arrived. A waiter seated them as soon as they walked in the door, delighted to be serving such a prominent couple.

An uncomfortable silence ascended as the two young people stared at each other from across the table. Finally, Libby asked, "What did Daddy talk to you about? I hope it wasn't too awkward…"

"No, it wasn't. He was fine. Really. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't a terrible person and wanted to know my intentions." Harry paused before commenting, "You're very lucky, you know. To have a family that cares so much about you…"

"I know. My family is the best. Well… except for my biological father, but I wouldn't really consider him family…" It was Libby's turn to pause. "What did you tell Daddy your intentions are?"

"I told him that I hope that one day we can make this sham of a marriage a real one since you don't believe in divorce and family- a real family- is all I've ever wanted. I told him I want to make you happy." Harry had subtly pushed his chair back far enough to slip out of it at that point. The restaurant went silent as they saw him walk over to Libby's side and get down on one knee, "I do want to make you happy and I'll do my best to make our life together a good one. Will you marry me?"

Libby's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Harry's neck and whispered, "Thank you so much." She pulled back and swiped her eyes with her right hand while holding her left out for Harry to slip the ring on. "Yes, I'll marry you, Harry Potter." The entire restaurant burst into applause at the sight, bringing both Harry and Libby back into the present time. They had forgotten that there were other people around them, but they both gave bashful smiles to the audience and waved.

"KISS HER!" some random person yelled from the audience. Harry's eyes widened as he turned to look at Libby again. The audience, as if by cue, started clinking their glasses in encouragement. Harry looked nervously at Libby.

"Just do it," she murmured softly. "Don't worry."

So he did. He reached up and slipped his hand around the back of her neck softly to pull her face down to his. Hesitantly he placed his lips gently over hers and kissed her softly. He started to pull away almost immediately but Libby, almost like she was expecting his reaction, slipped her arms back up around his neck and deepened the kiss. The applause from the audience was outrageously loud and Libby smiled against Harry's lips at the sound of it.

"I've acted in so many plays I can't even count them all and the loudest applause I get is for kissing you. What kind of society do we live in?" she joked.

Harry shrugged, clearly a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, slipping back into her seat, so Harry could get up too.

"Uh… Yeah."

"I don't believe you. Please don't lie to me. I hate being lied to."

"Sorry. It's just… I've never… I'm not used to physical contact," Harry admitted shyly. "I've only ever kissed one girl before and I'm not even sure that counts."

"Why not?" Libby questioned curiously.

Harry explained his kiss with Cho Chang and Libby couldn't help but giggle. Harry mock glared and Libby immediately attempted to apologize through her now intensified laughter.

"But wait… You said physical contact… That doesn't only include kissing…"

"I'm not really sure you are going to want to hear this," Harry warned her.

"Harry, you're my future husband. I'm going to be married to you, don't you think I should know the important things?"

"Well… I guess, I just never looked at it that way. Okay, I'll tell you. I'm sure you know that I lived with my aunt and uncle after my parents died, right?" Libby nodded. "They hated me."

Libby looked as though she was going to protest so Harry paused his story and looked at her seriously, "They hated me. Aunt Petunia hated my mother, Lily, because she was a witch. Their philosophy was that they could beat the magic out of me. I only ever had hand-me-downs from my cousin, Dudley, who weighed about as much as a baby whale. Literally. They kept me in a closet under the stairs. That's why I'm not scared of spiders, if I had been I would be either crazy or dead. They treated me absolutely awful. I was never hugged, not until Hermione and I became friends and she would give me occasional hugs. Molly Weasley gives me hugs every now and then, but for the most part I'm just not used to it. Sirius was the closest thing I ever had to family and she killed him," Harry's eyes really were shining with those tears Rita Skeeter had accused him of back during fourth year once her finished relating his horrible life to his future wife.

Libby for her part really was crying and she slipped out of her chair and walked over to Harry's side of the table. She did a little wandless transfiguration to make his single chair a double and sat down beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace immediately. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Harry. But you have me now, we'll make our own family."

Harry looked at her, "But love is the most important thing…"

"I doubt I'll find it hard to fall in love with you, Harry. You seem like a great man, you're very attractive, and you've got a good sense of humor. What's not to like?"

Libby's attempt to lighten the mood worked as Harry smiled sheepishly. Of course, he then turned more serious, "Um… Did you forget that I have a Dark Lord out there trying to kill me?"

At her smirk Harry felt his stomach do a little back flip, "Harry, as our life progresses, you will learn that I don't really mind confrontation. Especially when it's deserved. Voldemort is the reason Draco spent his childhood living in a land of prejudice and horrors untold. He deserves to die and even if it weren't for you, I would be right there battling it out. So, no, I didn't forget, but it's incredibly trivial if you ask me."

Harry smiled so wide he looked like his face was going to burst open, "You know, there's nothing not to like about you either. You're absolutely breathtaking, you're funny, and the fact that I'm the "Chosen One" doesn't bother you."

Libby blushed, "Thanks, Harry."

Their dinner continued in a very pleasant and congenial manner. They left the restaurant hand in hand and some very not subtle photographers snapped a few quick shots. The couple spent some time strolling the streets just chatting casually about random things and then they side-along apparated back to the Manor.


End file.
